Ghostbusters, Anyone?
by JenRar
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie are forced to wear Halloween costumes that they didn't choose themselves. Major lemony goodness!


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Warning for lemony goodness._

~oooOOOooo~

**Ghostbusters, Anyone?**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

"Why did we agree to let Lester choose our Halloween costumes?" Ranger whispered to me as we rode up to seven.

"Just remember—you're the one that didn't want anyone to know we're seeing each other yet," I reminded him. I was sure the guys had guessed, but the way we'd interacted on a daily basis even before becoming official wasn't so different than we acted now, so maybe they hadn't.

"I know, Babe. You do understand, right? I don't often get to pull one over on the guys. They've been after me to finally ask you out, but I want us to have some _us_ time before the hoard descends on us."

"I know, Ranger. I'm okay with it, really, but when Les saw us together last week, you told him you'd give him anything if he just kept his mouth shut. This is what he chose."

"Fine. I just hope he didn't choose anything too bad for me. I'm sure yours will be fine. It _is_ Lester, after all."

I laughed, nodding.

We walked into the apartment, and there on the couch were two boxes. On top of each was a note. Ranger motioned for me to go first.

~oOo~

_Beautiful,_

_The thought of you in this outfit has kept me up every night for a week. Just don't tell the boss. I want to be around to enjoy the view. Wear those sexy stripper boots I know you have hidden in your closet. *wink*_

_Hopefully it will make you smile!_

_Les_

~oOo~

I laughed when Ranger scowled. I knew what thoughts were running through his head. Leaning over, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to kiss him tenderly.

"Don't worry, Batman. The only one I'm going to wear it for is you."

He grinned and opened his note.

~oOo~

_Bossman,_

_I couldn't let Steph have all the fun! Just...please don't kill me._

_Your faithful employee and long-time friend,_

_Lester Santos_

~oOo~

"Aw fuck," Ranger hissed quietly.

We looked at each other and then turned to the boxes and slowly picked them up.

I opened mine first and pulled out the sexiest little _Ghostbusters_ outfit I'd ever seen. "Wow!"

It was a tan color, with black bands all over it, little tiny short shorts, and a zipper all the way down the front. I held it out in front of me, watching Ranger's eyes turn dark as he saw how high the shorts would rise.

"Damn him, anyway. No one is going to be able to take their eyes off you, Babe, and I won't be able to do a damn thing to stop them."

I reached over and touched his cheek. Ranger forced his dark eyes up and held my gaze.

"They may be watching me, but know that my eyes will only be watching you," I whispered.

"Love you, Babe," he said in a husky voice before leaning down to kiss me tenderly.

Breaking away after a minute, he reached down to his own box. "Guess I should open mine now."

When he pulled his costume out of the box, he groaned and I laughed, both at the same time. His was similar to mine, except it was a one-piece jumpsuit with pants instead of shorts—and not nearly as sexy. His also came with an inflatable backpack. Grumbling every step of the way, he stripped his clothes off, giving me a wolf-grin when he caught me looking, and then pulled on boxers and the costume.

I slipped my clothes off, giving him the same wolf-grin when he looked at me this time, and then pulled on my costume. It was so tight that there was no room to wear anything under it. I didn't think it was at all possible, but Ranger's eyes got even darker when he saw the costume pressed tight against my lower lips and breasts.

He made a move toward me, and I held a hand up to stop him. "Later, Ranger. Now we need to get our shoes on and go downstairs to the party."

I went into the bedroom and grabbed the black leather boots that went up past my knees. The four-inch heels screamed _Fuck Me_, and I knew with the short shorts and tight top, everyone would be drooling. Ranger pulled back on his boots and finally took a look at me with the full outfit on.

"Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night," he said as we left the apartment.

We made our way down to the fifth floor, where the party was being held. When we walked in, the entire room went quiet. We stood in the doorway for less than a minute before the catcalls and whistling started. Lester swaggered up to us, looking slowly up from the tips of my boots to the top of my head. Ranger growled quietly at him.

"Yo, Bossman," Les said, his voice so low no one but the three of us could hear. "No worries, Ranger. She's yours, I get it, but—" he gave a teasing leer my way and raised his voice "—damn, Beautiful. You are one sexy ghostbuster!"

We spent the next few hours enjoying the party, except for the few times Ranger caught one of the guys looking too closely at my outfit. By the end of the party, his arm was around my waist, and he had me plastered against his side possessively.

When the party ended, we headed back up to seven, and Rnager whispered in my ear, "Let's go, my gorgeous, sexy little ghostbuster. I have big plans for you tonight."

Ranger opened the door to the apartment, and we raced back to the bedroom. He had his boots and jumpsuit off before we hit the door, and then he spun me around, pressing his lips hard against mine. He picked me up and moved over to the bed, where threw me down gently. Wasting no time, he took my boots off, tossing them to the floor behind him.

He crawled his way up to me, hands gliding across my legs and up the zipper to where it stopped in the middle, just below my breasts. Pulling me up to a sitting position, he made quick work of the zipper, moving it all the way down. I pulled my arms out of the clothes and lay back down, lifting my hips so he could tug the clothes down my body and past my feet, where he threw it to the floor by the boots.

Standing back up beside the bed, he stripped off his boxers and grabbed my ankle. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and used both of his hands to turn me over. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me up so I was on my knees, resting on my forearms.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue sliding between the lips of my pussy, lapping up the juices already leaking from my core. When I began to tremble, he moved his tongue to circle my clit and thrust two fingers deep inside me. He slammed them in and out of my pussy, and his tongue finally circled tight enough to land on my clit. He roughly stroked it into a hard nub as he added a third finger. When he curled and twisted them inside me, stroking my walls, I began screaming as my orgasm hit.

Before I could come down, he pulled his fingers out and stood up. I cried out again as I felt his cock quickly replace his fingers inside me. I could feel his balls slapping against the backs of my thighs as he thrust as hard and as deep as he could. I moved my hips back to meet each of his thrusts and then cried out as I felt his finger swipe across my lips up to my clit.

All of a sudden, the finger moved back and began teasing my puckered hole. We had begun to play lightly there, so I shook harder, knowing what was coming. When he slowly inserted the tip of his finger, I saw a white hot explosion behind my eyelids as I screamed out his name. When I clenched around him in a second orgasm, he thrust one more insanely hard time, and then I felt him explode into me, his hot cum coating my walls.

We collapsed on the bed with him on top of me. A couple of minutes later, he pulled slowly out of me and rolled to the side, scooting up on the bed and moving me up with him. We lay there, spent, until sleep claimed us.

~oOo~

The next morning, we dressed in our RangeMan uniforms and moved to the door. Before he opened it, Ranger turned to me and put his arms around me. "Babe," he said softly.

"Yes?" I looked up at his suddenly serious face.

"I want to tell the guys about us today. I realized there was no good reason to hide our relationship anymore. I'm proud of you. I love you. I'm proud of and love _us_. Is that okay with you?" He kept his eyes on mine, and I could see the anxiety running across his features.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked, smiling softly. "I love you, too, Carlos. We can shout it from the rooftops if you want. I want everyone to know how much in love with you I am."

His relaxed, confident, radiant smile was all the reply I needed as he led me out of the apartment.


End file.
